Trains
by Maguena
Summary: Marguerite is in a life changing train wreck, what will happened when she's stranded in New York City?
1. Chapter 1

She was all alone. She had nobody, no family, no friends. She didn't even have a person to talk to.  
Marguerite was sitting on a train heading towards Chautauqua, New York. She got a job there, a new beginning perhaps. She kept telling herself that a milliner was not a bad job and it gave her the chance at knowing all the new fashions and especially to know the gossip around town. She was going to make a life for herself. A good life.  
  
"Marguerite! Come here girl!" Mrs. Hampshire screamed.  
"Yes, mamma?" Marguerite replied.  
"Do you know how much money was spent so you could wear that dress?! And! What do you do? You tramp through the streets like a whore and roughhouse with those boys!! You ruined your dress!! I have had it! You're never getting another dress ever again!"  
"I'm sorry, mother" Marguerite said as she bowed her head in shame. All this 15-year old wanted to do was please her mother but Marguerite loved playing with the neighborhood children and hated dresses.  
  
"So, where are you headed to?" a strange voice said, interrupting Marguerite's thoughts.  
"Chautauqua, New York. Yourself?"  
"New York, New York!" said the stranger coming into the light. Marguerite got a good look at the speaker. She was female, normal height but incredibly skinny. She had blonde hair and sparkling green eyes.  
"Why don't you sit down? This seat is free." Marguerite asked.  
""Why, thank you. May I ask then the name of my company?"  
"Marguerite."  
"Susan," she said holding her hand out, as if to imply that a hand shake was needed. Marguerite was startled, proper ladies never shook hands. "Sorry, I have lived with boys for too long," she said laughing at her stupidity.  
"Boys? Like your brothers?"  
"Um, not exactly."  
"Then, you're a prostitute? Or a teacher at a boy's school?" Marguerite tried to guess.  
"Newsies, actually. I am one myself." Susan said sternly, she didn't want this young girl to get the wrong impression of her, she was very proud of her work.  
"News-ies? What are newsies?" Marguerite asked very puzzled, she had never heard of such an employment, and she had grown up in the city.  
"Oh, dear you poor thing," Susan gasped, she thought everyone knew what a newsie was. "Newsie is a short hand term for newspaper boy or girl. The people that sell the newspapers on the street."  
"Oh! I see it is a slang word, that makes more sense now." Marguerite smiled at her mistake, her background certainly did not allow for slang.  
"That's okay dear, it was my mistake." Susan said, patting Marguerite on the knee.  
"So, you said that newspaper people could be either girls or boys, why then do I mostly see guys working on the streets."  
"Let's see. That's an easy one, the majority of the newsies are guys, but the girls are mostly taken in for ladies of the night, so they also dress up like a guy to avoid any comments." Susan tried to explain.  
"Then, since you called yourself one of these people, do you also dress up like a guy? Like in a pant and shirt ensemble?" Marguerite asked, trying to figure her companion out.  
"Yes, at first when I started out as a newsie I dressed like a guy because I believed that if I looked like a girl they wouldn't accept me, and I needed work badly. I started to like one of the guys in a romantic way so I decided that it was time to show my true self, and if they kicked me out, they weren't really my friends anyways. It turns out half of them already knew, so I stayed in the outfit because one, it was comfortable, and two it was easier to sell papers that way."  
"So, what happened with your friend?"  
"My, you do ask a lot of questions. My friend and I never did date, for shortly after he found a new girl, which was fine because I found that I really like another person too."  
Marguerite sat thinking for a while; this girl had everything going for her in New York. However, it did seem like she was leaving details out. What Marguerite wanted to know was why this young lady, in a profession not considered decent was sharing all this information with her openly. After all, Marguerite was a complete stranger.  
"Why are you headed for Chautauqua for?" Susan asked the quiet girl.  
"I am starting a job as a milliner there."  
"A milliner, you don't sound too happy about that, why not?" Susan was trying desperately to get this girl to talk. Marguerite looked like she had a story and needed someone to share it with. She looked lost, someone needed to show her it was alright to live again. Susan didn't mind sharing her own life story, if it meant getting Marguerite to talk. Susan didn't know if she was the person best suited for this job but she knew she ran into her for a purpose.  
"It is an okay job, and it is a job. You know how important that is." Was the only answer Marguerite gave.  
"I see." Susan got the hint and the two girls sat in silence.  
  
The New York World  
  
The A-Train from Boothbay, Maine was run off its tracks last night after colliding with a branch that had fallen from a recent storm. 119 were killed and many were injured. Victims were sent to neighboring hospitals. 


	2. Chapter 2

Marguerite woke up in a strange place. Her head hurt and her sight was very blurry, but she could tell that this was not the train, it was too light. She blinked a few times and her vision cleared up some. She tried to sit up, but her body just did not agree. She fell back down onto the bed. She could see that she was in a hospital, but she didn't quite know why. The last thing she could remember was that she and that girl.what was her name?, had stop talking. The, the girl.Susan.that was it, got up and left and shortly afterwards Marguerite had heard a sharp shrill go through the air. Now, she was here. The only conclusion Marguerite could make was that she was in a train wreck.  
"Oh, good you're awake. I need to ask a few questions." A nurse, who had just come in, rambled on. "Your name?"  
"Marguerite Hampshire."  
"Relatives?"  
"None."  
"None? Well then, who will pay for your hospital bills?" The nurse said impatiently, she couldn't just let every street rat stay in this hospital.  
"I will, I guess."  
"Employment status?"  
"Employed, I will be working at a milliner shop in Chautauqua. Madam Justine's shop on Main Street." Marguerite informed the nurse.  
"Madam Justine's, you say. Well, your luck is running out on you Miss Hampshire, her shop burnt down yesterday afternoon, almost the same time as the train accident you were in. Also, I'm afraid you can only stay one more day here, then you must go. Money and all." The nurse left, leaving the bewildered girl, laying there thinking.  
-Now, what. I have no job, very little money and no place to go. I'm hopeless. Hold yourself together Marguerite, you could always go find a new job, even though this one took me 2 months to find. Maybe someone needs a governess, or another milliner job. Someone would certainly need an intern, or slave. I can find work.-  
  
The next morning, Marguerite woke up, gathered her things, she wasn't a hundred percent well, but she could walk. She needed a job. They had sent the train casualties to New York City because it had the most updated care facilities.  
Marguerite, needing a way to find a job, looked for a newsboy, and a paper. The paper was a good source for everything. Entertainment, news and job listings. She quickly found one, Susan was right, every corner you saw one.  
"Extra, Extra! Ghost seen haunting Train Wreck Site!" The boy hollered.  
"Excuse me, sir? How much is one?" Marguerite asked the boy.  
The boy took off his cap, and said "One penny, miss."  
Marguerite searched through her purse, but all she had was a nickel. She didn't want the boy to think she pitied him. She sighed and guessed that it would be alright. "Here you go," she said as she gave him the nickel.  
The boy didn't seem to be surprised or offended, it must happen all the time in the big city. He took the coin, shoved it in his pocket, and then pulled out some more coins. He picked up four pennies and handed them to Marguerite. "Thank you, miss."  
Marguerite took the coins, "Thank you, sir. Could you tell me where there is a place to sit near here?"  
"Yes, miss. If you go up the block and turn right, Central Park should be right there." The boy told her, still with his hat off.  
"Thank you." Marguerite gave him another penny, for information of course. Marguerite walked down the block and turned right, which was harder said than done, the street was jammed with people and shops. There were carts everywhere selling everything. From hats to hotdogs. Marguerite was amazed. She finally made it up to the end. And the boy was right, Central Park was right there, and it was huge. It seemed to go for miles. Marguerite found an unoccupied bench and sat down. She turned the paper to the job listing section. She glanced over it; most of the jobs listed were for men. Housekeepers were needed, but she didn't have enough experience at that. Marguerite continued to look; there must be something she thought. At the bottom left hand corner, was an interesting one.  
  
Maid Needed  
Pay is limited, must be able to work long hours.  
Housing and food provided. Work is in Lodging House.  
  
Here was the job for Marguerite. She knew how to clean, and they were looking for inexperienced people. That is why they labeled it "maid needed". And she was desperate; who cares about pay when lodging and food would be provided. She is on her own; all she needed was a little amount of money. She checked who to see, it was a lodging house on Duane Street. Maybe a newsie would know where that was. She got up; she was going to locate a newsie. She walked out of the park. And to her surprise, there were no newsies on the corner. She walked back to where that other newsie had been. Fortunately he was there, but about to leave, it seems like he had finished selling his papers.  
"Wait, sir!" Marguerite screamed. Marguerite ran up to the newsboy, who kept walking away. She ran right into him, knocking him over.  
"Hey! Look where you're going!" The boy yelled as he push Marguerite off of him.  
"I'm sorry, sir." Marguerite apologized trying to help up the boy. "I was just wondering if you knew where Duane Street is?"  
The boy quickly pulled off his hat. "I'm sorry madam, Duane Street you say. Yes, madam, um, I do know where that is, it's...um.why don't I show you?" The boy stuttered.  
Marguerite paused; she really didn't want to trust this boy. She knows better than to follow some stranger around a strange city. "Why don't you draw a map? I'll buy the paper!"  
"Do you have something to write with?" The boy asked. That got Marguerite; she was just not going to get out of this one. The boy felt safe, that's especially why she didn't want to go. She had no choice. She had to go. The boy seemed to realize Marguerite's dilemma, "Why don't we go someplace full of people, like a restaurant, and I'll give you some directions from there?"  
Marguerite liked that idea, she was starved anyway, and someone was bound to have a writing utensil at the restaurant. "That will be fine."  
"OK, my name is Jason." He said and turned around and started walking, Marguerite guessed he wanted her to follow him. So, she started walking too. They walked in silence to this restaurant called "Tibby's". It seemed to be bustling with people; maybe this is a safe place. The two walk in the place, and as soon as Jason walks in he is bombarded with questions.  
"Hey, who's the girl?"  
"Where did you pick that one up from?"  
"Hey, does she have a friend?"  
Jason turned to Marguerite and shook his head. He pointed to an empty table and made a gesture for Marguerite to sit. She did. Jason went off leaving Marguerite alone. She got scared; she didn't know what to do. So, she waited, this was a public restaurant, so that meant there are witnesses. She took this chance to look around. The place was booming. There were newsie-type people everywhere. There were a couple of other people but they looked uncomfortable, and wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. The newsies were being obnoxious; they weren't sitting still and eating properly. They were inhaling their food, talking with their mouths full, yelling. The noise was awful. Marguerite could not believe Susan would actually want to live with these people. Marguerite sat there thinking about what happened to Susan, if she got back to the newsies.  
"OK, ma'am, I have a pen." Jason said, causing Marguerite to rapidly come out of her thoughts.  
"Oh, ok. Could you draw the map on my paper please?" Marguerite held out her paper, that she bought earlier.  
"Yes, ma'am. You're going out of this restaurant, turn right, go down to the corner, and take another right. Go down this street until you see 4th Ave. and then take a left, until you see a sign for Duane Street, take a left onto that. That's how you get to Duane Street. Or follow the newsboys; they are going that way too." Jason said as he drew the map on the newspaper. He really hoped this girl was going to answer the ad for the maid needed at the lodging house. He thought she was nice, and by the look of her could use a real reality shock, someone to make her not so scared in new situations.  
"Excuse me, sir. Do you mean to say it's the Newsboy's Lodging House, on Duane Street?" Marguerite could not believe this, every since her meeting with Susan her life was getting pretty full with these newsboys. She needed to think: was this job worth working with newsboys? She did know before hand it was lodging house work, it said so in the ad. She did need the work and food and lodging was provided, it was a good deal. Marguerite should take the job; it would be good for her. What other work would she find?  
"Yes ma'am." Jason was now getting worried, he did really want her to be the maid, and all the other applicants were old and mean looking. He didn't know why but, he hoped that she was the maid so he could see her again.  
"So you will be going there?" Marguerite asked. There was no need to go now, if her guide was going there anyways. He kept his promise and brought her to a safe place, maybe he was alright.  
"Yes, ma-"  
"-Marguerite."  
"Yes, Marguerite I will be heading there after I eat." Jason said as he smiled looks like this girl was coming out of her shell after all. 


	3. Chapter 3

Marguerite ate dinner with the young man, and surprisingly she had a good time. Jason, who told her that his friends call him Skittery or Skits, had wonderful stories to tell about him and his fellow newsies who also had nicknames of their own. Marguerite couldn't remember a time when she had this much fun. After the meal Jason showed her to the lodging house.  
"So, Skit-tery, could you tell me who is in charge here?" asked Marguerite.  
"Kloppman." Skittery said as he points to the old man at the desk, attending to the newsies paying for the night.  
"Thank you." Marguerite turned her attention to the old man, for she didn't have the job yet. "Excuse me, Mr. Kloppman, my name is Marguerite Hamnpshire and I was wondering about the job position that was in the paper."  
"Well hello Ms. Hampshire, you do realize the job means long hours and little pay?" Mr. Kloppman said trying to make sure this young lady what she was getting in to. He was just trying to be honest.  
"Yes, sir."  
"Your room is located downstairs, next to the kitchen. You may either join me for meals or use your wages to go eat at a local restaurant. Speaking of your wage, you will be paid every other week. 3 dollars."  
Marguerite couldn't be any happier, she had a job! And a new friend! Wow, life seemed to be turning around for her. "Oh thank you, sir! Thank you!" Marguerite jumped up and down for joy.  
"Skittery, why don't you take Ms. Hampshire up to meet the rest of the boys. And their mess she gets to clean," commanded Kloppman.  
"Yes, sir!" Skittery saluted Kloppman, and turned to Marguerite "Come this way, I know you're going to love everyone," he said excitedly as he pulled Marguerite up the stairs. He pulled her right into the dormitory where the newsies slept and hung out. The room was filled with life. There were boys playing cards, jacks or just talking in groups. There were a few people actually sleeping, Marguerite was amazed. She didn't know if she could sleep in this noise.  
"Hey, guys, look!" Skittery yelled trying to get everyone's attention. "This is Marguerite Hampshire, the new maid."  
Marguerite did a little curtsy, the boys were just staring at her, she didn't know what to do.  
Finally Skittery nudged her, "Say hi."  
"Hello." Marguerite squeaked out. A young man finally stepped out of the crowd. He wore a striped shirt with a black vest and black slacks that were held by a roped belt; he completed the ensemble with a red bandana and interestingly enough a black cowboy hat that hung off his neck. Marguerite looked at Skittery for comfort, for this cowboy newsie was giving her the most scrutinizing look. Skittery smiled at Marguerite, trying to give her comfort. He knew Jack, the cowboy newsie, was trying to scare her but was never going to hurt her. Jack scared Marguerite even more when he started to circle around her still with that glare in his eyes. Finally he spoke: "Ms. Hampshire, I'm the leader here, Jack Kelly or known as Cowboy. If you have any problems with these lovely boys tell me and I'll handle it." He bowed slightly to Marguerite before turning around to the Newsies. "Now as for you dirt bags, I want all of you to treat Marguerite with all the manners you have-" and aside to Marguerite "-I'm sorry they don't have many." Jack stood there until all of the newsies gave him a sign of agreement. "Shouldn't she have a nickname?" A voice shouted from the back. The owner started their way up to where Jack was standing; they were in a normal newsie outfit including the hat and the suspenders. However as the person came closer to Marguerite, her jaw dropped, standing in front of her was Susan. "I..um..I.I-I thought you were dead!" Marguerite screamed and gave Susan a hug. "Uh, Cheet? Do you know this girl?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows. 


End file.
